Dead Life
by Selene69
Summary: [Main pair: ShikaIno SideEnd pairings:SaiIno NaruHina SasuSaku TenNeji GaaraOc] Romeo and Juliet were fake. They're really. Why does this stuff happen? [Rated M]COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own the plot.

A/N: I know there are mor epeople intressted in my Sasuke/ Sakura storys, but I'm sick of that couple at the moment. I like Ino/Shikamaru at the moment.So don't yell at me. This does have other couples. I'm sorry if it's really crappy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ino! Get up!" for the fifth time her mother called her. Ino sighed and slipped from the bed. Her silk night gown fell to her knees. She pulled jeans and a tank top from her closet. The top was a dark purple with a soft white rose design. She slipped on a white jacket with a purple rose design and dusted on light purple eye shadow and a soft mauve lipstick. Nothing dark or sluttish, she loved the simple stuff. She picked up her tan bag with a white rose pattern and tapped down the stairs.

She smiled when she saw her binders lined up on her desk. She grabbed three of them. The first was pink, math, the second was red, science, and the last was blue, homework. He mother handed her an energy bar. Ino took it and slipped out of the house quietly so that she didn't wake her father or baby brother. Her world was perfect.

"GET YOUR ASS UP, SHIKAMARU!" the boy jumped from his bed and glared at the door.

"I'M UP BITCH!!!" he heard a frustrated growl and a stomp of feet on stairs. Smirking he grabbed his messed up jeans and slipped them on. It was seven. He had an hour to get ready. He walked down the stairs and patted his little sister's head. She smirked at him and continued to apply the black toenail polish. Shikamaru grabbed one of her hair ties and pulled his hair up into a messy ponytail.

"It looks better down, Shika-kun." he smiled at his sister and kissed her forehead.

"I don't need fan girls." she shrugged and tossed him his shoes. The battered vans still fit him after two years and it had amazed his mother. He chuckled and handed his sister her shoes, they must have switched last night. His father rolled his eyes. How his children had become delinquents he'd never know.

"SHIKAMARU!" a shirt jacket and belt hit his face, "KIN'S FOURTEEN! PUT A SHIRT ON!" both of the siblings chuckled. Their mom must have been in a good mood or she'd say something like, "SHE'S NOT YOUR FUCK BUDDY! HAVE A LITTLE DESENCESY!" screw good moods. They were bull shit. He slipped on the black shirt and the black studded belt. He left the plaid jacket on the sofa arm and snatched a piece of toast from the plate on the counter. This was gonna be one hell of a morning.

Ino slid into the car and kissed Kiba's cheek. He smiled and kissed her lips, "Hey, babe. Ready? I've got quick photo shot then we can stop at the school. Sound good?" she nodded and smiled as a soft country song came on.

**We camped out on the living room floor  
In our old sleeping bags, by a make-believe fire.  
In a tent made of covers, we talked for hours  
My two brother and me.  
Keeping the faith; racing with destiny. **

They were angels in waiting.  
Waiting for wings to fly from this world,  
Away from their pain  
Treasuring time, til time came to leave,  
Leaving behind sweet memories.  
Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for wings.

Ino sang along and Kiba smiled. She was his angel and nothing could change that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru talked with his sister on the way to school. A girl with golden blond hair stood on the corner she smiled at Shikamaru and waved. He smirked and waved back. His sister giggled, "Don't get her pregnant. I'm to young to be an aunt and you're to unfaithful to be a father." he rolled his eyes. So what if he jumped from one girl to another? It always worked out, plus he never had sex with any of the girls he dated. This one, Temari, was a whole new breed. She didn't want sex and she wasn't so attached as to be pissed if he broke up with her. They were a good couple and Temari was never one to be jealous. He enjoyed her and he hadn't cheated on her once for that reason.

She was a saint.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There yah have it!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own it! God, these are stupid!

Anyway! This is where we get to see the other characters. This will be like the other stupid High school storys, but I'm trying to mix it up! Don't kill me!

**Warning: There is cussing and if you think The rating is wroung... well, I'm gonna have to change it any way, but for now. I'll it be. Some sexual themes. Are probably gonna force me to change so don't kill me.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru walked down the hall to his homeroom. Four other boys sat in the back. One of the boys was in a tight black wife better, black van's and black cargo's. He had on headphones and his eyes were hidden behind black shades. His hair was spiked in the back and resembled a duck's ass. Next to him was blond. The blond had on a blood red shirt with a gray fox design, red and black vans and black cargo's. His hair was spiked and looked like a hedgehog. He had one earphone in his ear his shades rested on his knee. The earphone rested in a red heads ear. The red head wore a black jersey with fishnet underneath and black pants, his shoes were a gray with red paint on the sides. He was talking with the last boy. This one had long black hair in a high ponytail. His eyes were hidden by shades. His headphones sat on his neck and a black button shirt with fish net covered his chest while black cargo's covered his legs. Black and gray van's were on his feet.

A group of four girls sat down in front. The one with white gold hair was sitting in the middle of attention. One with pink hair sat on her right, pointing to a picture. One with black hair sat on her left, smiling. The last sat in front, her brown hair pulled up in buns. They all wore the same outfit. A tang top with a floral pattern and a jack with a the same flower as on their shirt and jeans. The blond had purple with a white rose, the pink had green with a pink sakura blossom. The brunette had pink with a yellow tulip and the black had on gray with a blue lily. It bugged him at how perfect they were. Most kids here were rich, including himself, but these girls were perfect.

"Shikamaru!" he looked up to see the blond boy waving, "Teme got the iPod video!" Shikamaru smirked as the red head whacked the blond.

"Shut up, Naruto."

"Don't' kill him Gaara." the white eyed boy said in soft tone.

"Why not? It'd solve a lot of problems.'

"SHUT UP, SASUKE!" Naruto was holding the black haired boy the collar. Shikamaru walked up and punched his friend on the head.

"Knock it off." Shikamaru looked back at the girls. His eyes met with the cerulean eyes of the blond. She mouthed something to him and turned away. Naruto, Gaara, Neji and Sasuke smirked at him. He sighed.

"Well, well! Nara's got a new toy!" Neji smirked as this pasted his lips.

Naruto grinned, "Teme got Sakura to pay attention to him too." Naruto looked back at Shikamaru, "But cheating on Temari? Gaara might have to kill you."

Shikamaru growled, "Ino isn't my girlfriend or even my friend. She's a bitch that ditched me for my friend!"

"Ki-"

"Say his name and I'll cut out your tongue and force you to eat it raw." Naruto froze and covered his mouth.

"Touchy, touchy! God Nara! I didn't know you could be so cruel. And what's with the grudge on Inuzuka?" a punch landed on Sasuke's face. Sasuke fell back holding his nose, "Shit! I think you fucking broke it! What the hell's your deal! I was just asking you a question jackass!" Neji rolled his eyes and Gaara helped Sasuke up. Naruto cowared back. Every one was looking at them. Sasuke threw a punch at Shikamaru sending the other boy onto the girl's desk. Shikamaru wiped the blood form his lip and jumped up. He sent a kick at Sasuke who grabbed it. Shikamaru sent another punch and smirked when he heard a small click.

Suddenly the boys were pulled apart. Two teachers, Kakashi and Asuma held the boy's away from each other, "What the hell, Nara! I told you. One more fight and it's suspension! Go see Tsunade!" Shikamaru shrugged and walked from the room The rest of the gang jumped past the teachers and out the door.

They met with him in the hall, "Lets go. I'm sick of hanging around here." the others, Sasuke included, nodded. They went through the kitchen and out the delivery back. Shikamaru led them down town. He was board and about seven hundred sitting in his pocket. Neji spoke up.

"Where are we heading? If you still wanna get those tattoos… I can get us them for free." the boys smiled and nodded. It was normal for them to cut class. Shikamaru gave it another hour and his father would be looking for him in a cop car with the whole FBI behind him. They slipped into the shop and Neji went to the counter. The girl there smiled and raised up enough to kiss the Hyuga.

"What ya want, Neji-kun? I'm up for anything, your always a pleasure." she purred all this to him. He smiled and whispered something in her ear, "You got it, babe. But you owe me… a month. I don't wanna give you something and get nothing." Neji grinned and kissed the top of her breast she moaned and reached down for him. Neji stopped her.

"The tattoos are the foreplay, then you get the real fun." she smiled and motioned them to follow her. She held up the folder on the boys. She smiled at the tats they wanted.

"Shika boy. You first. Then Naruto, then Gaara, then Sasuke and last Neji." it took most of the day for all of them. Shikamaru had gotten a black and dark green phantom, Naruto a dark red nine tailed fox and Sasuke had gotten a silver and black snake lashing out at it's pray. Gaara had gotten a raccoon with bloody hands and Neji was getting a white tiger with soft lavender eyes. Both his and Naruto's looked as though they were ready to pounce. Neji had to stay a little while longer. After all, she did want a little payment for the day's work. When they finally left they'd missed all of school and it was well past midnight.

Shikamaru chuckled, "Well. Anyone up for disappearing into the night? I wanna see how Kiba's gang plans to take our turf." Neji and Sasuke smirked. Fighting along side with Shikamaru was as easy as standing. Naruto and Gaara got looks of favor at his words. Kiba's gang was dead. And the whole world knew it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Whats done is done.

**jthotmail ()**: I'm glad you like the story. As for not introducing the other characters... I needed people to see how easy Shikamaru and Ino's lives seem, but the next amount of chapters will mess that up!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I'm sorry to say this is going to become innocent. The reason. Because I still have to show they are teens. I also have to make Kiba quite for a little while. I'm sorry if that runes you all. So I added a little fun to this chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba smirked as Shikamaru and his four friends walked through the door of the bar. Kiba had ten times as many men as Shikamaru. The funny thing? Shikamaru could still win. Shikamaru walked up to the bar tender, his girlfriend smiled and kissed him before pouring him a drink and adding forty-one drops of a red liquid to it. Neji had been counting. He smiled and began a conversation with one Kiba's men. Soon enough Neji said the wrong thing and his share of the men were on his ass. Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara were in similar situations. While fought Shikamaru slowly drank the beer Temari had given him. Kiba was growing angry. Why was it Shikamaru never tried to fight?

He glared at the clock. Shikamaru was always home by now. Something was up. With a sudden crash, Shikamaru gained another win. Kiba came out of the shadows, "Cute. You let you lackeys risk their lives while you drink." Shikamaru smiled.

"They do that of their own want. I merely tell them when I'm in the mood to watch. Just so you know. Sasuke used a kick to the stomach to beat his fourth, Neji killed his eighth, Gaara killed all his and Naruto crashed number nine through a window." Kiba was red with anger. He glared at Shikamaru. Then relaxed.

"So. Shika-kun. How's Ino?" the bar was silent. Shikamaru was, at that moment, the entity of hate and death. Kiba was unfazed, "Did you know she's as good a fuck buddy as a kisser? Oh wait. You never got that chance!" Kiba smirked as Shikamaru started to shake, "She a good little bitch too. Never argues. I can do what I want with her and she doesn't compla-" Kiba was clear across the room. Shikamaru was standing. His fist raised. Both his and Kiba's blood dripped from his knuckles. Or maybe, it was just his blood.

Kiba stood up and wiped Shikamaru's blood from his cheek. Shikamaru glared at him, "Don't you ever! Ever! Talk about her like that! Now I remember why I quit your gang! All you did was use a girl to get what you wanted! You bastard. You want to get me back for ditching you. So you use Ino. Use her till she's a rag doll then throw her away and leave the pieces for someone else to pick up." Sasuke held Shikamaru back. He'd seen enough blood for one night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**jthotmail () **: This is complete! I'm just not posting it all at once! If you have an issue don't read it till the status is complete!

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! I tried to make it fun! Tell me if you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This is my last chapter till friday! I'm going away and can't take my comp with me! I'm soooooooooo sad! This is for **tomboy14**. I'm very fond of her love for Shikamaru's Punk/emo act in this! There for this is for her!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino lay on her bed and was staring at a picture. In the picture a younger Shikamaru was holding the younger her. They were both in kimonos. It was the summer festival and she'd begged him to go. That was her last memory of her Shikamaru.

_- Flash Back -_

"_Shika! Shika!" the boy looked up and smiled. Ino jumped down on him and cuddled into her best friends chest, "Shika?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Take me to the summer fair! Please! Our mommies and daddies are going and I thought we could play while they talk!" Shikamaru had nodded and kissed her cheek. Everyone agreed they were a cute couple. Though back then it was their affection not love they showed._

_At the fair Shikamaru had worn a dark green kimono that had a brown bamboo forest on it. Ino's had been a bright purple with white roses all over it. She'd hugged Shikamaru and her parents had taken the picture. She had her arms around his waist with her ear against his chest. He had his chine resting on her head and his arms around her. They were so happy then._

_- End Flash Back -_

Then Kiba had come into the picture. Ino felt a tear run down her cheek. Kiba was when things had started to fall apart. She smiled, "I guess I did break Shika's heart. God I'm stupid." She buried her face in her pillow. She heard a tap on the window. It was impossible for any, but Shikamaru to climb up there. She looked to see him staring at her. She ran to open the window, "Shika?"

"Can I stay here? They're arguing." Ino nodded and helped him in. She immediately got the first aid kit and helped him out of his shirt. The normal cuts and burses were resting on his skin, but white gauze was rapping his hand. She sighed and stroked one of the burses.

"You should come here before your mom makes it to your room. Where's Kin?"

"She at sleepover. I dropped her off before school." Ino nodded. For some reason he seemed even more cut up then normal. She looked at him, "Sasuke and I got into an argument. We both got pretty cut up. Don't worry about my hand. I punched a wall and skinned it." Ino finished the front and turned him around. No cuts, but a big patch of gauze rested there. She stroked it. Shikamaru jumped up and out of her reach.

"Shika… is that a-" he covered her mouth and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes. It's a tattoo. Neji got us a deal so we finally had your designs etched onto our skin. It'll never come off."

"Why?" Shika smiled and leaned next to her ear.

"Even if we deny it… we still love you girls with all we are." Ino looked up at Shikamaru. The only thing that met were their lips. They stared into the others eyes before deepening the kiss. In the end Ino was on her back on her bed and Shikamaru was kissing her neck.

"Shika." she moaned for him, begged for him. Shikamaru licked the abused spot on her neck and looked at her. She reached up and kissed him deeply. Shikamaru tried to ignore his feeling of guilt. It was funny… he was still loyal to Kiba. Friendship never did just vanish. He still felt loyal. He pulled away and stood up, "Shika? Shika what are you doing?"

He put a finger to her lips, "Ino. We almost made a mistake. I'm sorry. I'm gonna go stay with Sasuke. Good night." he left the way he came. Ino lay on her bed she felt a hard object looped in her hand. She looked to see his necklace, the one he never let leave his neck. She admired the fine deer head made of brass. It was on a black cord. The deer looked proud and strong. Ino could see the muscles in his neck tighten then relax, she could hear his steady breathing and feel his eyes watching her.

The deer was just like Shikamaru. She held over her heart and walked to her jewelry box. She laid it next to her own family crest. Their families were identical. Both had the heir wear the crest upon a necklace. Ino's crest was a golden boar with white wings. She loved it, but never wore it outside of her home.

---------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru knocked on Sasuke's window. Neji opened it. Shikamaru smiled and slid in. They were all there. Naruto was staring at him the hardest though. He finally grinned, "Did you go see Temari?" everyone looked at him. He smiled and pointed to Shikamaru's shirt, "There's eye shadow on your shirt and the slight residue of nail polish just removed." everyone looked at him. He grinned, "I have to watch my dad for signs of dating. Oh! And your necklace is gone." Shikamaru's hand darted to his neck. The cord wasn't there.

Neji, Sasuke and Gaara covered their ears, "DAMN IT!" Naruto fell back with the force of the yell. Shikamaru slipped to the floor. They all looked at him, "Now I have to go back to Ino's." the room was quite. Shikamaru covered his mouth.

"You have to go back where?" Gaara glared at him.

Shikamaru sighed, "My parents were fighting so out of habit I went to Ino's." some one cut him off.

"And you ended up making out on her bed. You were getting horny so you jumped up out of guilt for almost fucking your ex-best friends girl. You left and ran here without a second thought." They all looked at Sasuke's brother. Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"Itachi. Go away." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Yah. That's it. Sadly. I had to leave without checking what she took." Neji smirked and looked at the Nara. Everyone caught on, "What?"

"She's still a virgin." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Neji smirked, "Ino. She's a virgin. She hates guys who only use her. She doesn't let just any guy jump her. She's saving her first for ya." Shikamaru looked at Neji like he'd grown another seven heads. Neji had just realized how that sounded, "Wait! Hold on! Tenten told me! She asked why you were in a bad mood so I spilled and she told me all that! Don't punch me." Shikamaru stood above the Hyuga fist raised. Then he smirked and gave Neji a knowing look.

"So. How is Tenten? What's she ware to bed?" Neji blushed and glared at Shikamaru.

"She's fine and she wares and over sized t-shirt that still shows her underwear. There happy?" Naruto fell over laughing and Sasuke was trying not to rub the perverted side of this in his face. Gaara was silent.

"Oh! Sasuke, Naruto. How are Sakura and Hinata? What are they sleeping in?" the two boys froze and glared at the Hyuga. He pointed to Shikamaru who painted to Itachi who pointed to the window. There sat Kiba. His gold eyes flashing in the light.

"Go away, Kiba." Kiba smirked and traced Shikamaru's jaw.

"I came here to see you. You should be flattered." Kiba smirked and started to play with Shikamaru's shirt, "Yah know. That's the same perfume I gave to Ino for her birthday. And that's the same shade eye shadow she wares too. Now why would that be on_ your_ shirt? And why is it that she broke up with me and slammed a door in my face?" Shikamaru froze. Sasuke, being himself, punched Kiba out the window. The all looked at Shikamaru.

"Shika? Shika?" Naruto nudged the other boy's hand. Shikamaru started to laugh. The other boys were caught of guard. They gave him a worried look.

"A princess dumped her prince for a thief. Ha. I find that humorous. Down right funny." Sasuke and Neji were, for once, confused. Shikamaru smiled, "You how the princess, in the end, is saved by the prince? Well, Kiba's the fucking prince and I'm the bad guy." Naruto and Gaara just smirked at the two prodigies.

"I don't get it."

"I don't want to get it."

Gaara sighed, "Ino dumped Kiba for Shika even though Kiba is one of the hottest guys at school. She dumped him to be with Shika, who is one of the best lock picks at the school. Thus he's a thief and Kiba's a prince. Get it yet?" they nodded. Though it was still a little weird for them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well thats all for now! I'm glad you all like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as ever.

Sorry this took so long! I hope you don't all hate me! (teary eyes) I'm sorry!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino lay back and looked at the ceiling. Her friends sat around her. Tenten spoke, "If anything. You did it right. He was only using you to hurt Shikamaru. Did you hear what happened at the bar?" the other girls shook their heads. Tenten smirked, "Kiba was trash talking you. He went so far as to say you'd open up for any guy. Shikamaru got so pissed, that in blind rage he punched Kiba hard enough to draw blood from his own knuckles. Neji and Sasuke had to drag him away from the bar just to keep him from getting into trouble."

Sakura smirked, "That sound like a story Neji would tell." Tenten blushed. Sakura giggled, "What color?"

"Black." Tenten blushed.

The three other girls nodded and said in unison, "Knew it!" Tenten smirked.

"What about Shika's?"

"Plaid. Black and forest green." the other girls just smiled. Ino sat up, "Sasuke?"

"Dark blue with a star on the left leg." Hinata shifted. It was her turn.

"Orange with red fox prints." the other girls giggled.

"So Naruto." Hinata nodded and they all giggled at how silly the question was. This was something they hadn't talked about in so long.

---------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Teme?" Sasuke sighed.

"Yes dope?"

"What color is Sakura." Neji chocked on air, Shikamaru chocked on water, Gaara had a nose bleed and Itachi slapped his forehead. Sasuke glared.

"Red with lace." Naruto and the other boys grinned.

"So Sakura." the said together.

"What about sweet, innocent Hinata? No girl can be that pure." Naruto smirked.

"Black. With lace and pink bows." the guys were shocked, "Ino?"

"Purple with silver stars." Gaara raised an eyebrow. Neji's turn, "How's _Tenny_?" Neji smirked.

"Pink with black lace." Sasuke seemed board with the old game. It only proved they had stocked the girls at the mall. How the hell they'd managed that would be left to the Nara. He was already on overload from the whole Kiba/ Ino thingy. He looked at his friend. As hard as the boy tried. Shikamaru was never a bad guy. He didn't really get drunk or smoke… and the few times he had had all been for reasons that related with all the shit he went through. Sasuke had long ago learned to read through the Nara heir.

"So… what's the deal. Your worse then normal." Shikamaru glared at him. Their attitudes conflicted and it was never good to have a clam Sasuke and a deadly Shikamaru in the same room. Less you wish to leave alive.

"Fuck off, Sasuke."

"I wanna know, Nara. Your drinking vodka. You hate vodka. It turns you into a mad bitch and you know that. So why the hell are you downing it like soda?"

"Bitch. Huh. Nice term. Bitch indeed. My grandfather wants me to take over the family line. I told him I don't want the Kage corporation. I jack off to much for it, but he still wants me to take it." Naruto, being the dog of the group, crossed his arms on Shikamaru's knees and laid his head down on his arms. It was a comfort gesture that only the group understood.

"Not a good reason to drink."

"Perfect reason to drink. That bastard called Kin a whore." the other boys saw the problem. Shikamaru was protective of his little sister. They smiled.

"This is why we're dead to life. We're the smartest, hottest guys in school and we fuck off just to piss of those who would change us." Itachi muttered the fraise he'd so often heard his brother use. It seemed like these boys were victims of neglect. Each one had family issues that linked them into a group of rich misfits. As for the girl Shikamaru was in love with. Itachi knew things would work out… they had to.

Ino smiled as her friends talked back and forth. They were talking about Sasuke and Naruto. It was an entertaining conversation. She didn't care though. She just wanted Shikamaru to be laying next to her. She wanted to be the pillow he found rest and peace in. It broke her that he'd leave her after going so far. She felt Tenten's hand on her arm, "Ino? What's up? You seem sad. Shika getting to you?"

"I wish he had stayed." Sakura nodded. If Shika had stayed she would have been able to stay with Sasuke longer. But life wasn't perfect… until school. She'd hadn't told Ino about the class project. Well, they'd find out on Monday. No reason to tell them at the moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm happy I got show how they all are when they don't have school or fights. I hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This is a little drama and I'm sure how you'll act, but to tell you the truth I'm not it a good mood. This is my story, but if you don't like this chapter I'll rewrite it and make it to your liking. If your gonna be bitchy about it, go find a different story. Please enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, alright! Settle down people. We're in the drama room, because we're doing a play called 'The Snow Wife'. It's a traditional Japanese legend. Miss Haruno. Please tell them their roles." Sakura smiled. She came up and smiled again.

"Um… please don't kill me for this, but their aren't meany roles, so a lot of you will be doing back stage stuff. Um… Our lead male role… is Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru looked up and glared at the girl, "Ino Yamanaka will play the Snow Wife. Sasuke Uchiha will be Mosaku, the old wood man. Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga and Tenten will be playing the role of the children." this cause giggles from everyone, "Kiba… will be the old priest. Gaara will be the Mountain Man. And I will be playing the ogress." everyone looked at her shocked. She smiled, "Sensei will be playing the Wind God who captures the snow wife. Shino will be the narrator." Everyone looked to the quite bug boy.

Ino realized something, "This means a wedding scene… doesn't it." Sakura giggled. She knew it, "Recast."

"Why should she?"

"Oh. So you want to be my husband?"

"No. It's a play. Big deal."

"We have to kiss at the ceremony."

"Recast." Sakura sighed.

"Fine! Sasuke will switch roles with Shika. I mean Shikamaru and Ino will switch roles with me! HAPPY!" a round of yes made Sakura smile. Sometimes she loved have a loud voice.

----------------------------------------

Shikamaru glared at the script. He hated school projects. The whole thing was shitty and he didn't want to do it. Kin giggled and hugged him, "It's not that bad! I wish I could be in play!" Shikamaru flipped her down on the sofa and hovered over her.

"Yah, yah. I know. You could do a better job then most people." she still had her arms around his neck.

"I know. That's why I'm amazing. By the way. Your putting to much pressure on my leg. And if dad finds us like this, he'll start to believe mom's incest idea's."

"When did she start thinking that?" Kin giggled and hugged him tighter.

"When she caught us." Shikamaru looked confused, "When you were 13, you asked me to help you with a project and we had stuff all over the floor and I tripped and feel on top of you."

"Oh. And your shirt strap broke. I remember." Kin slipped out from under him.

"Want to go over you lines? I'm sure that whole thing is memorized by now." Shikamaru nodded. His lines we're highlighted.

Kin cleared her throat, "Although they were-"

"Oh, oh, oh. We'll certainly freeze to death. I can feel the cold creeping under my skin." Kin giggled.

"A little less dramatic, please! Shikamaru your killing me!" Shikamaru chuckled and started to tickle his year younger sister. After a while a cough stopped them. Ino stood next to their mother.

"And why are you on top of her, Shikamaru?"

"Um… she started it?"

"Did not! You started tickling me!"

"Only caused you made fun of me!"

"Fine you win!" Shikamaru grinned. He always won. Their mother rolled her eyes.

"If you two are done. Shikamaru. Ino needs measurements." Shikamaru grinned.

"That's easy. 8 inches 5 centimeters." Ino blushed and covered her face. His mother glared at him and Kin fell over laughing.

"Nara Shikamaru! That was uncalled for! I meant cloths!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He knew what she needed, he was just bugging his mom and embarrassing Ino at the same time. He grabbed Ino's hand and dragged her up the stairs. She quickly fell into place with him.

"Shika?" he didn't met her gaze. He pulled her into his room. The door closed and she was pushed against it. His mouth found her neck, "Shika! Your parents are down stairs!" he smirked and kept sucking. Ino pushed him back, "I need to size you. Now stop." he smirked again.

"Wanna try that? We'll end up on a bed again." She slapped him, but it hardly hurt. He smiled, "Wanna see it, Ino?" she jumped back.

"S-See what?" he pulled off his shirt and turned around. His tattoo looked better in the dark. He watched her step closer. One small hand ran over it. Tracing the scythe and the skull face. Ino gasped at the bottom, "You put it on here… God I hate that, but I guess any promises you made are coming true."

"I had to put that with it. You found that just for me and I want it there. But if you could stop pushing on it?" she jumped away.

"It still hurts?" he smiled.

"Yah. I was still bruised from when I hit your desk after Sasuke punched me." Ino smiled and kissed the reaper. Shikamaru's muscles loosened. She stepped in front of him and pulled out his hair tie. His hair fell down and fixed itself. A few bangs fell in his face and the rest slicked back into a wolf cut hair style. Ino ran her hand through it.

"You're a knight in shining armor. We should be doing Romeo and Juliet."

"'Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged.'" he kissed her gently. She smiled.

"Should I repeat Juliet or are you fine with just me?" Shikamaru smiled, "'Then have my lips the sin that they have took.'"

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged. Give me my sin again." he kissed her deeply. Ino smiled into the lip lock. Her mind was on blank and neither heard the door open. Two friends smiled from the door and it closed gently. Shikamaru pulled away a second later.

"And now Juliet leaves."

"Why?" Ino kept her arms in place on his neck. Shikamaru let their foreheads touch.

"Because I've got a girl. Who I've cheated on twice with you." Ino looked sadly at him. Shikamaru sighed and handed her a piece of paper, " Those are the measurements you'll need." she looked shocked by his change of voice, "Just leave!" Ino ran out the door, her heart braking into a million pieces.

_He doesn't feel anything! He still hates me! _she darted past the three other Nara's who came to the same conclusion. Sadly, it was Kin who did something about it. She stormed up to her brother's room. Their mother sighed, "I'll call the hospital and save him a room. You wanna get the rope?"

"Rope?"

"So that Kin can't move." her husband walked out to the garage. As crazy as this sounded, it was the most likely thing to happen.

--------------- Sasuke and Sakura -------------------------

"They looked happy." Sasuke looked at the girl walking next to him. She was like a goddess in the sunlight. He couldn't stand it. They'd been friends long enough for him to tell her. He grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. Sakura squealed. Her eyes going wide. Sasuke pulled away.

"Sorry… I wasn't thi-" Sakura kissed him with passion. He almost deepened it, but she pulled back.

"You **were** thinking. And you've just shown me something I've been waiting for. Sasuke. I love you too." her lips hugged his in an earth shattering kiss. For them, the present was a fact, the past a myth and the future heaven. They had waited ten years to tell each other, why not the day Ino's heart broke? Sakura felt a sudden pain in her very essence. She pulled away and looked at Sasuke, "I've got to go. Something's not right. I love you, but friends are calling." She ran away. Sasuke didn't stop her. He had a dear friend to visit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go. I hope you liked it. This is for BabyGirl and -'-'ShikaXIno Lover 4ever-'-'. I also send special thanks to tomboy14 who's been at this story from the start. Love ya all! Please keep reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This is a drama chapter. And the start of a whole new plan. Don't kill me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked into the Nara home. Neji, Gaara, Naruto and Kin sat glaring at a very board looking Shikamaru. Sasuke knew they wouldn't touch Shikamaru. Sadly, for Shikamaru, he was another case. Sasuke punched Shikamaru in the gut, "What the fuck did you do!" Shikamaru smirked.

"Fuck off. I've got Tem. I can't have both."

"Shut up! Ino should be your first choice! Do you even understand how long she's been after you!?" Everyone looked at Sasuke. He glared harder, "I've been a double agent. Sakura too. We've been watch you for ten years. TEN FUCKING YEARS! Get off your damned high horse and get Ino! Damn it all if I have to say it again! SHE FUCKING LOVES YOU!" Sasuke stormed out the room and house. He was sick of it. Ino was made for Shikamaru and Temari was a north star. She'd never fit Shikamaru the way Ino did.

----------------------------------------

"Shhhhh. Come on, Ino. It's ok. He's not ready." sakura rocked her back and forth. For now they were fine. Hinata was holding tea and Tenten was rubbing Ino's back. Time had ended in their world of boys and glamour.

"Ino. If he's willing to push you away. Then maybe he's not sure what he can give you. Your high class, Babe. Popular no matter where you end up! He's not like that. He would rather cuddle, then jump up for the party. He can't be Kiba, Ino." Ino sniffed and stated a new round of tears. A girl at the end of the bed smiled.

"Shikamaru's complicated." they looked at her. Clear gray eyes shined and soft coco hair fanned out. She started to play with her phone, "He loved you for a long time, Ino. He gave you his heart and soul. He held you tight when you cried, whispered words of love and comfort, but you still went for those who seemed perfect. He got drunk for the first time, when he was thirteen. The night you said yes to Kiba. That was also when he started to smoke." Ino covered her mouth. Tenten nodded.

"Mai's right, Ino. The whole bad boy started after you first kissed Kiba. Shikamaru kept away from you like you were the plague. He was hurt. He got into more fights. Let his temper control his actions. He lost himself. He was all yours, Ino." Tenten and the girls walked to the door, "You always had him. Sadly. Someone found his heart and took it. She cuddled it and let his heart mend in her arms." Ino let out a sob as they left. They were right. She shouldn't be crying, it wasn't her heart that was broken. It was Shikamaru's heart on the line.

"Oh god. What did I do to you, Shikamaru? What the hell did I do to you?" she started to cry again. Blame set in. Alcohol seemed like a good idea. She got up and made it to the kitchen. A bottle of vodka sat on the table. Grabbing it she went off to her room and sulked. This seemed the best antidote.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did anyone see that coming? Please tell me if this is getting stupid. Love ya. Please review.

**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I hate these, so I'm not doing them anymore. I don't own Naruto and I never will!

This is one of my fave chappy. I love it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru ran a hand through his lose hair. It was hot and he needed to pull his hair back. Now he knew why Sasuke put so much gel in his hair. Everything was at it's worst. Ino was late every day, Sakura and Sasuke couldn't stop fighting, Temari had dumped him, Naruto and Hinata weren't talking, Tenten had almost killed Neji and Shikamaru couldn't find his cigarettes. The day could hardly get any worse. Well, at lest no one was dieing.

Ino had her head on the table. She was going through a major hangover and it wasn't helping that she hadn't eaten breakfast. She looked up at Shikamaru, "Is it over yet?"

"No. The hell has just started." She sighed and stood up. Almost instantly vomit poured from her throat. Shikamaru jumped up, "Ino? What's with-" he could smell it. The alcohol. It was vodka, "Have you been drinking?" she shook her head.

"No… I'm just sick. I should go home." she stumbled out the door. Sakura had called a janitor. She looked at Shikamaru.

"Well?"

"She's sick… that's all… no big." He sat down and picked up the papers. All of them were homework. He tapped the papers to straiten them. A receipt slipped from the stack. It was from the local liquor store. Seven packs of cigarettes and three bottles of vodka. Shikamaru tried to grab it, but Sasuke got it first.

"Heavy drinking?" Shikamaru nodded.

"Yah. One was for my parents. The cigarettes are gone, but I've got half a bottle left." Sasuke shook his head and handed over the paper. Shikamaru ran from the room. Ino's backpack and his own over his shoulder. He didn't think she'd go this far.

----------------------------------------

Ino lay on her bed. Five empty vodka bottles were on the floor and empty cigarette cartons lay all over the bed. Her whole body was soar. She had never done anything bad to her body. She'd never sipped wine, or tried to smoke. She had her whole life a head of her. The drink and drug made everything worse. Nothing was helping.

"Ino?" she knew it was Shikamaru. He opened the door, "What the hell? You don't drink. You hate alcohol." She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I should have left you be. Your life perfect." Shikamaru walked towards her, "Go away." he froze. She wouldn't change her mind. She wanted him gone. He started to leave. _No. She needs help. The alcohol is effecting her._ he turned and went to sit on her bed. She glared at him, "Fuck off!"

"Ino. Please. Stop this." he cupped her cheeks. She started to cry, "Shhhhh. Hush, babe. Your fine." She sobbed and sobbed. He just held her to his chest and let her mumble apologies. He knew this would happen. Ino looked up.

"Shikamaru. Can you take me to the doctors? I don't feel good." He lifted her up and carried her to the hospital. The doctors took her to intensive care. Shikamaru sighed, he'd call Sakura. He turned on his phone and dialed the number.

'Hello?'

"Sakura? Ino's in the hospital."

'WHAT! I'll be right there!' the phone clicked and Shikamaru looked to the door. He didn't care for anything at the moment. Ino was dead drunk and her world was crashing down.

----------------------------------------

"Shika. Shika! SHIKA!" Shikamaru jumped up. Sasuke looked down at him, "How long?"

"An hour. She's been in there an hour. She fucked up, by drinking more vodka then she can handle. I just figured it out. How is she?"

"Her stomach needed to be pumped and she's got major organ damage. Their doing surgery on her intestines. Other then that… she's fine." Shikamaru groaned and fell back. He was damn tired. He landed on something soft. Looking up he noticed Sakura sitting down.

"Hi Sakura." she smiled.

"Sleepy? How long have you been here?"

"An hour… I think." Sasuke sighed.

"She has to stay over night. We were told to stay here. If she wakes up, they want us here." Shikamaru glared at Sasuke.

"Like hell I'm staying! That bitch hates me anyway. If she asks for me I'll come, but I'm going home." he stormed out of the hospital. Sakura shook her head.

"He's the first person she'll ask for."

"And she won't see him." Sasuke sighed and pulled Sakura close to his chest, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. When did our world turn into hell?"

"The second Ino said yes to Kiba." Sasuke kissed Sakura's neck. Life was become less sheltered for them all. Normally this would be stuff they saw in movies and on T.V. Not in real life. A doctor stepped in front of them.

"She's awake."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you guys forgive me for taking so long! I'm soooooooo sorry! This is for you all!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru glared at his phone. Sasuke had left five voice messages. Each one begging him to come see Ino. He knew Ino was probably going to start crying and beg forgiveness. He didn't want to forgive her. He had no reason to. She'd broken everything in his life. He couldn't be the jerk who drinks just for the fun of it. He couldn't jack off and get away with it.

The phone rang again, "Hello."

'Come on! She really wants to see you. She's in room, C-18' Shikamaru sighed. He knew he couldn't keep away for to long.

"I'm on my way. Tell her I'll be there in twenty." he could tell Sasuke was smiling like Sakura had just said yes to a date. Shikamaru turned around and walked back to the hospital. He didn't want to see her, but it would safer to do so now rather then later. He signed in an walked to the room number Sasuke had given him.

He knocked on the door. No one answered, "Ino?" he opened the door. She lay curled up on the bed. Sasuke must not have been at the hospital when he called, "Ino. Come on. Wake up." she looked up at him.

"Why didn't you just stay?" Shikamaru sighed.

"I didn't want you to cry. I'm running." Ino sat up and pulled Shikamaru next to her.

"From who?" He leaned on her forehead.

"Me. My emotions. You, Kiba, everyone. I can't stay here." Ino let a hand rest on his.

"Were are you going?"

"America. My dad's down there for the next two years. I'm going."

"You'll be here for the play?" Shikamaru nodded.

"Yah. The week after I'm leaving. Dad wants Kin and me there as soon as humanly possible. Mom's going to Paris so it all works out."

"You'll come back?" Shikamaru sighed and gazed at her apologetically. She caught the hint, "So… their finally splitting for good? I'll never see you again?" Shikamaru could feel her tears.

"The rest of the family is here. My dad won full custody and we'll have to come see them. I could always visit you." Ino nodded. The play was in two days. She only had a little while left with him.

----------------------------------------

"Shika! Help me!" Kin was trying to close the trunk. Shikamaru sighed.

"That's why you should eat more." not that he could talk. Up till four years ago, he was the lightest boy in his grade. She growled and left it. Shikamaru was in costume and he couldn't really do much.

"I bet Ino's gonna look hot in the costume she made! I bet Sakura will look horny-luscious. That dress was really see-through!" Shikamaru had seen all the costumes. Ino had out done herself. She'd never made better outfits then these. Shikamaru sighed and pulled Kin with him. It was a long walk to the school.

----------------------------------------

The curtain raised and Shino began his intro, "One winter evening two men were returning from the distant forest. Shaking from cold and nearly blind, they came upon a tiny hut. Once inside they lit a fire, but it did not warm them."

Shikamaru huddled closer to himself, "Oh, oh, oh! We'll certainly freeze. I can feel the cold under my skin!"

Sasuke held back a chuckle, "Don't give up! We can huddle together under our straw coats." the two boy's pulled the straw blankets up. The lights dimmed and Shikamaru put on a white face blush. Sasuke got up and tended to the fire. Soon he fell to the stage. A huge dust of wind and 'snow' hit the audience and Sasuke. Sakura walked in and the lights brightened. She hovered over Shikamaru and pulled his 'soul' from him.

Sasuke tried not drool. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Sakura looked to him and smiled, "You are young and handsome. I feel pity and something deeper for you. I will let you live, but tell no one of me and what you have seen or you will suffer. I will not forget you."

Sasuke bowed, "I promise, Merciful Lady." Sakura walked out with the second blast of wind and snow. Sasuke touched Shikamaru's face, "He's dead." Shino spoke as the room went black.

"Minokichi carried Mosaku back to their village. When asked he calmed Mosaku died of the cold. He said nothing about the Snow Woman." the lights turned on and countless dressed up students walked on stage, a busy market. Sasuke ran into Sakura, she was now in a yellow kimono with a pink obi. They exchanged apologies. Sakura spoke, "My name is Yuki. My parents are gone. I'm going to look for work as a servant in the city." Sasuke composed himself.

"Are you promised?" Sakura laughed, one because it was in the script and because Sasuke sounded sincere.

"No. I am free. And you?" Sasuke blushed.

"I'm free." Sakura smiled.

"Then we're the same." Sasuke smiled and pulled her close as the light faded. It went to intermission. Sasuke sighed and slipped from his gray, to his brown outfit. Ino was no where to be seen. Kiba was missing to. Shikamaru was laying back.

"Where's Ino? Sakura can't fix her hair." Shikamaru got up.

"I'll go find her." He walked to the back of the stage and out the back door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few chapters are why this is rated M. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

After this chapter there are only three more. This is the first reason this story is rated M. But the more intence reason is the next chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get off! Let me go, Kiba!" Ino struggled against Kiba's hold. Kiba smirked.

"Why? So you can go fuck Nara? I don't think so. Your mine Ino."

"No I'm not!"

"Oh, yes. You are. You promised to be mine. You swore you'd never refuse me."

"I did not!" Ino tried to kick Kiba but he'd pinned her feet. Kiba smirked and started to kiss her neck. She moaned out in pain. His canines were piercing her skin and his hands were crush her diaphragm. She couldn't breath and her body was starting to like Kiba's force, "K-Kiba… please… stop. The play… your up next." Kiba smirked. He knew they'd make Shikamaru play his part, and Hinata could finish Ino's part.

"Don't worry. We're not missed." he pulled away her panties and took off his pants and boxers. Her skirt was no issue. He pushed his hands up her shirt and started to massage her right breast. Ino could feel his erection against her thigh. Kiba pulled her left leg around her waist.

"Kiba! Stop! No. I don't want you!" he pushed in. Ino arched. It hurt tears spilled down her face. Kiba started to move in and out of her. She started to sob, "Stop. Please stop! Kiba, your hurting me!" Kiba was pulled from her and slammed into the wall on the other side of her.

"I believe she said 'Stop' Kiba." Shikamaru stood there holding Kiba to the wall by his throat. Ino kept sobbing and slid to the ground. Sakura came out and screamed.

"What the hell!?" She spotted Ino, "Ino? Babe, what happened!?"

"Kiba… he… he ra-rap-p-p-p-ped me." Sakura glared at Kiba.

"Kill him." Shikamaru smirked.

"Not yet. Go get Sasuke. I think he'll want to know what Kiba did to Ino." Sakura stared, then ran to get Sasuke. Shikamaru glared at Kiba then looked toward Ino. She was a wreck. Hinata and Neji would be playing new parts. Sasuke came out and pushed Shikamaru out of the way.

"You take Ino inside. I'll take care of this bastard." Shikamaru pulled Ino into his arms and carried her back stage. She clung to him, sobbing. He pulled her underwear back up and kissed her forehead. She was shaking.

"Ino… babe, your fine." Neji, Naruto and Gaara glared at the door. Shikamaru stopped them, "He's not worth it. Sasuke's beating the shit out of him." Neji smirked, "Neji. You and Hinata need to take up Ino's and Kiba's parts. Where's Sai? He needs to pose as Sasuke." said boy came over.

"Is she ok?" Shikamaru smiled and nodded, "So… I need to pose as Sasu-kun?" Shikamaru nodded, "Right. I'll get Sakura to help me." Ino's hand suddenly grabbed Sai by the arm.

"You change then get Sakura over here. I want to fix her hair." She looked at Sai, "Lighten you hair a little. Sasuke's isn't that dark." Sai walked off and soon enough Sakura was sitting in front of Ino. Ino's skilled hands worked Sakura's layered hair into a fixed bun. An orange sash and three orange hair sticks held it up. She looked beautiful. They were skipping the wedding, more like there never was one.

Ino added a little hair spray and smiled, "Done. Where are Hinata and Neji? I have to get them ready." Hinata, hearing this, sat down in front of Ino. The blond started to fix Hinata's white make-up. She made a lovely ogress. Neji didn't need to be fixed up. He looked fine in the priest outfit. Everything was perfect.

----------------------------------------

The play had gone without a problem. Now the whole group was sitting at a McDonalds laughing and having a good time. Sasuke and Sakura were playing with their fries, Neji and Tenten were stealing each others mandarin oranges (salads), Naruto was drinking his coke with one arm around Hinata, who was a sleep, Gaara was eating an ice cream and Ino was nestled up against Shikamaru who still had to eat his fries, but couldn't. For the time everything was quite and clam. The boys talked low while the girls drifted between conscious and asleep. Except Tenten who was complaining that Neji was cruel.

"I can't believe you didn't leave me any! How many did you have? I only got, like, two!" Neji chuckled and kissed her deeply. The other boys smirked and she cuddled quietly into Neji's chest and left it there. Neji smirked.

"Easy as pie."

"Only she's better."

"Damn strait." the boys picked up the girls and started carrying them home. Neji reminded Naruto to let Hinata call her father and Shikamaru walked away with out causing a disruption to Ino's sleep. She stirred and looked up at him.

"I can walk." he smiled and set her down, "I hate Kiba. I wish you'd killed him." Shikamaru smiled.

"No. I couldn't have done that. Much as I hate him… he's still _Kiba_. The one I was found of as a child. He's still my best friend. I love him like a brother. Sometimes brothers do stupid things and the other one has to fix the mistake. In this case. Kiba did something stupid and I have to pick up the pieces." Ino smiled and kissed him, "In this case. He broke the most lovely vase with the prettiest flower in it. Now I have to throw out the old vase and get a new one. Then I have to fill it up and put the flower back in… that way she doesn't die."

"But what if you stepped on the flower?" she intertwined their fingers and leaned on his forehead.

"Then I'd try to fix what I broke. I'd have to. I have to fix all my mistakes sometime." he pressed his lips to hers and licked her lip. Ino moaned and pulled closer to him. He was intoxicating, like the vodka he loved so much. He slid one hand up into her hair and licked the roof of her mouth. Ino moaned and pulled away, "Ino?"

She smiled sadly, "I can't make memories like this when I know your going to vanish. I can't lose you, but keeping you would break you. I love you… but my heart can't take another beating. If I could chose. You'd leave me in a beautifully dramatic way, and I'd never see you again. I'm sorry… I can't live with you leaving me. I love you to much Shika. Your all I have." Shikamaru could hear the sobs that wanted to come out. He sighed and pulled her close. Hugging her to his shoulder.

"Ino. I love you, but the way we are is to different. I'd hurt you. Your so hurt, Ino. Here you have a life, a chance at love. I'm not going away to get away, I leaving so that you can be happy. If I'm gone you can finally see someone who's loved you for years. Ino, I want to make you cry." she looked up. Shikamaru's face was blank, "I want to make you sob every time your god given eyes met mine. I want to watch you cry every time you give that mouthed 'Forgive me I love you.' I hate to admit it, but seeing you cry would be honey for me. I love you, and hate letting you cry, but I drink it up and _enjoy_ it. I'd only hurt you, Ino." she started to sob. It wasn't that he'd been honest, but that she'd really changed him so much. Ino pushed away and ran home. She, just once, wanted to show him she was worth it.

Shikamaru sighed and ran to catch her. He didn't want to leave like this. He wanted her to know the truth of his words. She looked gorgeous crying, but he didn't like to let her. He love her to much. His hand finally caught her arm, pulling her out of the way of a moving car. She looked at him, "What? Didn't you say enough?"

"I know you hate making memories with people who are just going to leave, but Kiba had a bullshit way of taking your virginity. Ino. I should have done that before he ever touched you." Shikamaru kissed her passionately. Ino moaned and kissed back. She wanted this. It wasn't lust, it was love. This wasn't a mistake. They wanted it, that, and each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is what most have been waiting for!


	11. Chapter 11

God this went by fast. I love all your coments! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. This is the best chapter. It's the climax. Literally.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd fallen asleep after their third round. Shika was still hyped and ready. Fifteen climaxes was not something most girls could stand, especially with Shikamaru inside of them. He smirked and watched her from the door. Just for a moment. He wanted her so badly. She looked delicious to him. And at the moment he was up for it.

His fingertips brushed her soft skin, and both of them blushed unconsciously with the contact. She was sleeping soundly though. He bent closer and leaned his nose closer against the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, trying to figure how did she manage to smell so enticing throughout the day. His organ hardened as her sweetness filled his brain, just as his heart flooded with so much of who and what was her.

His hand mindlessly cupped her soft round bottom, feeling and wondering where her warmth was coming from. His other hand sneaked its way under her body, turning her to face him. As she lay in front of him, he clenched his jaw as the huge curve of her breasts came into view, the hard perk nipples fervent through the white nightgown.

Would she wake up? If ever she did, would she scream and cry?

"You're not going to run away from me, Ino," he whispered harshly against her mouth, emitting a shiver from his own as he felt her breath brush his lips. He closed the distance and let the tip of his tongue enter her lips. Feeling her still motionless, he plunged deeper into her mouth, hardening his lip lock with hers.

She moaned helplessly as her brows knitted into a frown. Her lids half-opened and she almost gasped.

Though she did not struggle against him, he pulled back and stared at her. His face was emotionless in spite of the friction in his pants.

"Shika...!" she finally muttered out, flinging her arms around his neck, but not surprising him. She buried her face against him.

He did not flinch with her touch –the way he would if ever someone would get too close to him. He was used to her, too much in fact, that he considered her a part of him. They were married after all, weren't they? He responded with another warm kiss, now feeling at ease that she kissed him back. He felt good but felt even more frustrated that the bulge in his pants hardened even more, triggering his senses to a full alert of enthusiasm.

Her grip on his neck hardened, pulling him closer, closer… She was fearless now as she tilted her head back, giving him all the access to her. She moaned as he clamped his teeth against her neck, earning him rousing strokes on the nape and his back. "Shika…"

His hands hastily reached up for the ends of her gown, pushing it quickly up her body, and finally pulling it from her arms and head. He groaned hoarsely and his breath tethered as he got sight of her body, so close against his –it was a brand new sensation than watching her from a distance. He swiftly took his top off and kept his hands on her body, unable to keep focus and thought he would go mad if ever he would lose contact with her.

He kissed her face, her lips and neck, slowly making a path down to her chest. She blushed tremendously as he sealed his lips on her nipple, her fingers hardening behind his neck, pulling him closer. She liked where his mouth was and so did he. Her flushed cheeks and craving moans told him exactly what to do and accomplish.

It was amazing how people –even how emotionless, obtuse when it came to closeness, could be so knowledgeable once instincts took over. He was driven to make her blush deeper, moan loader and he had to find all the other places that would give them both pleasure.

He slid his hands down her hips and kept it in a firm place. No use missing, he thought. He kissed his way down her mound, making her pull his hair down, making a sharp gasp. "Shika!"

His name echoed in his ears, the tone of her voice sending him all shaken up inside and out. He licked the sweat that was starting to form her belly, they were both blocked but he knew it would not be too long. Kissing the sides of her heated thighs, he spread her apart, giving him enough space, he wet himself with her warm juices, and gently pushed inside her.

His eyes quickly went for her face, anticipating what reactions would she make. It was hard to think right now, considering that he himself was going mad. He pushed deeper inside her, making her holler.

Her lips were parted, just like her eyes, looking at him. Her cheeks had a permanent blush, and her skin was ten times hotter. She breathed out his name again.

He knew just in time that the pain had been gone and it made him thrust harder and faster into her, making her scream with every ram. He closed his eyes as he felt his nearing climax. "In…Ino…"

"Yes, yes…! More, Shika…!"

He quickened his pace and kept his mouth on her breast, suckling her as he kept his tempo on their hips. He glided his tongue across her chest as he shifted to suck on her other breast. He took a deep breath, he seemed to have run out of it. He reached out and touched her face, clearing the hair from her flushed cheeks. He noticed that though her face and body was drenched with sweat, beads of tears formed her eyes. With his finger he wiped it away.

She took his hand and kissed his fingers. "I love you, Shika."

His eyes widened as she said this, and with four hard jerks, he reached climax with her, shooting his seed through her womb. She trembled violently under his touch, reaching out to hold him. He quickly went above her as he slowly slid from her. He collapsed beside her, wrapping secure arms about her body. Momentarily he closed his eyes as he caught his breath, careful not to fall asleep.

This time had been different. She'd been ready and she'd wanted more. He looked down at her and frowned, "Ino… if you get pregnant… send me a letter. I'll get my ass back here faster then you can say my name." she smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Just sleep. I'm exhausted. If I do get pregnant… at lest I can say you're the father. Kiba never released inside me. Now hush. Sleep it off." She lay up on pillows. Her arms around his shoulders. His head lay on her arm, his face buried in her neck. His arms around her waist. For now peace was upon them. Tomorrow, he was gone. She kissed his head and snuggled into his hair. She drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats why this story is rated M. I hope you like it.


	12. Chapter 12

I like this chapter. It's the softest one yet. I will not make a sequal to this story. Next chapter is the end. I hope you enjoy this whole thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kin glared at her brother, "And where were you!? Our plane leaves in two hours!" He sighed and dropped into seat next to her. The chauffer kicked the car into drive and drove off to the airport. Normally they would take the privet jet, but that was taking their mother to Paris, an apology from their father. They we're taking a different plane. One that only was used by the family company. Shikamaru sighed and fallowed Kin onto the plane. He wasn't into the whole flying thing, but in this case, he was glad to be on a plane.

He took his set and popped two pills, one for airsickness and one for stomach aches. Kin shook her head, no one else in the family got airsick. She guessed that's what came from drinking so much. He rest back, "Sir? Sir? Shikamaru-san?" he opened an eye, "Coke?" he smiled.

"Can I get vodka in it?" she looked surprised.

"I-I… your under age! I can't give you alcohol." Shikamaru moaned and fell back in his set. No alcohol was not good. He was flying and he wanted something to give him a buzz.

"Please?" the stewardess sighed and shook her head, "Please? I need a buzz."

Kin spoke up, "He's going through withdrawal. Just give him one. Tall. Dad won't hold it against you." she sighed and pulled out a tall glass. She filled it half full with vodka and then the rest was coke. Shikamaru nodded, grateful to wash away Ino and everyone else, "For the moment."

----------------------------------------

Ino walked into her homeroom. They all sat together, everyone was happy to have echo her. She slid next to Sai and listened to Sakura talk about the magazine Ino's costumes had shown up in. Millions of designers had tried to copy them, but it never held. Sakura talked on and on. Ino gave Sasuke a pleading look. He grinned and pressed his lips to Sakura's. The girl squealed, "Thanks, Sasuke." Sakura would have glared, but Sasuke's tongue was down her throat. Sai smirked.

"That's one way to shut her up. Not bad Sasu-kun." Sasuke dropped Sakura and glared at Sai. The other raven smirked and took the challenge. Hinata lend back on Naruto and Mai cuddled closer to Gaara, who blushed and put a protective arm around her waist. No one had guessed that Gaara would fall for a girl like Mai, but then again Mai was Sai's little sister, she could seduce any man, even Neji.

Tenten giggled, "Looks like we have a new Shikamaru." she froze. The room had gone quiet and the boys had lost all will to move. Ino started to sob. All the girls moved from their lovers and cuddled Ino tight. Sai swallowed and looked to Sasuke who was looking at the floor. Tenten held Ino, "Oh. Babe, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Ino shook her head.

"No… I'm sorry. I should have tried to make him stay." she buried her face in Tenten's shoulder. Neji watch Ino closely. She seemed nervous, way to nervous. _What is it she's hiding? What could have hap-_ Neji grinned and looked at Sasuke and Naruto. They'd figured it out. Gaara nodded. He had it too. Neji took a deep breath and push the other girls out of his way.

Neji kneeled down and rested his arms on Ino's lap. He had to time this, "So how was Shika in bed." Ino swung but Neji back off just in time. He started to laugh, but a warm liquid ran down his cheek causing him to stop. Ino's nails had sliced open his cheek. Sai chuckled.

"That why you don't ask. The better way to ask is four feet away or over the phone." Neji took the advice and held still while Sakura fixed up his cheek. They looked at Ino. She knew they wanted an answer.

"He was fine. It was nice and gentle. He didn't push me. There happy?" Tenten nodded and slipped down next to Ino. Naruto, the true pup of the group, slid down carefully and rested his head and arms in Ino's lap. The girls looked nervous, but Ino ran her hand gently through Naruto's hair. He purred lightly, claming her further. The other boys looked and nodded. It was time the girls knew the full story. They all took up one of the girls and led them from class, Sai took Ino. He'd known the past long before, he knew Ino would need a catch. Sai looked at Sasuke. His oldest friend in the group. The boy smiled and helped Sakura up.

"We have something to show you. Hinata… Mai… don't spoil it." the girls nodded to Neji. He looked at the group, "Lets go to the graveyard. From there. We can go back four hundred years." the girl froze. Something didn't feel right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My second to last chapter. I hope you love this as much I did. It'll be a week befor my next project. Please read my other work.


	13. Chapter 13

This is my last chapter... I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry, but Shika dies. I hope you all like the twist. I've done to this to show how lucky she is. Ino that is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji led them to a line of graves. He was looking for something. He paused, "AHA!" the boys smiled. The place had changed. Even Hinata couldn't remember all that had been there for the last four centuries.

Ino looked at the grave and froze. It capital letters it said 'Shikamaru Nara'. Neji waited for it. Tenten, Ino and Sakura screamed, "YOUR VAMPIRES!" Neji smacked his forehead. That was not the point.

"No… we're not. It's the only other man named Shikamaru in this towns history. This place was once called Konoha. A Ninja village. There are document that show us all about the world there. On document was a wedding certificate for one Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino." They looked shocked, "There are other such documents. From these we found the history of our families. The first known family was Sai's. From this clan of thieves came the Nara and the Hyuga. From the Nara were the Yamanaka and the Haruno, geniuses from birth. Then, from the Hyuga came Uchiha and the Tento.

"Gaara and Naruto came from blood line that started with the birth of first children. So, no. We aren't vampires. Even if they have a good idea, we aren't them." Ino gave an annoyed look.

"So. What's your point."

"Everything for then is happening now, but you see, in the past Shikamaru hurt his wife to the point of suicide. He was forced to pick between two women. He couldn't pick so he killed himself for his wife. They left behind two son's and a daughter." Neji paused, "I'd bet my life that if Shika got you pregnant it would be a boy. And you'd name him Japie. We're meant to fix the past. Shikamaru left… trying to give you a chance at a better life and family, but he's wrong to do that. We, the guys, promised to stay together and give you girls our all. Those pictures you drew? We had them Tattooed. We're branded as yours. We can never be another women's."

Sasuke stepped up, "The piece Shika had tattooed. We all have it. When you found it Ino… we found it said the truth about us. We were bound. Bound and caged by our own hearts. We were thought to be the impossible to catch, yet you held up the jar and caught the wind." Sakura smiled and snuggled into him. Ino hugged herself.

"But we realized… that Shika leaving would be best. Sai was your second captive Ino. He was to be next if Shika actually left. Ino cuddled to Sai and sobbed. He held her.

"He'll come back. I'll stay your till he's the holding you Ino. If he never comes… then I hold you forever." Ino smiled.

He voice was soft, "I don't mind. He's not coming back. He promised that I'd never be bothered again." Sai kissed her forehead, "I love you, Sai."

---- Two days later ----

"The plane crashed. Forty-two people died. The renowned Shikamaru and Kin Nara both died in the explosion. We'll miss them dearly." Ino covered her mouth and held her stomach. She could feel the baby crying. She could feel he body losing control. She slid to the floor.

Sai came and held here, "Oh babe. I'm sorry. I'd hoped he'd get to see the kid." Ino kissed Sai's cheek and smiled.

"No… we wanted us to be happy. I'm sorry. I'm such a burden." Sai smiled.

"No. Your and angel." Ino kissed Sai gently. He whispered sweet words in her ear. To call them sweet nothings would be stupid. For Sai, every word meant something.

---- Ten years earlier ----

"Shika! Shika!" the boy turned and caught the excited girl. She kissed him on the lips and smiled. He blushed.

"Ino? What are you doing?"

"Promise me you'll always love me." Shikamaru looked surprised. She smiled, "Promise me you'll always love me." he kissed her cheek.

"I'll always love you Ino. Even in death. Heaven or hell. I'll never forget you." She smiled and pulled him to the school. They were eight, and promises from those early days are the most important.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
